Kamui's Drugs
by kisafuuma
Summary: obat ini obat yang paling manjur saat Kamui sakit dan hany bisa didapat dari kekasihnya Fuuma.../Oneshoot/Warning : HARD LEMON ACTION ! typo(s)


fict rated M Kamui Fuuma pertama saya _, yeeey ! moga2 kalian ngiler ditegah jalan cerita *plak !

Readers : kok ga pairing KuroFai sihhh ?

Author : maaf, soalnya ini pairing favorite saya yang berada di peringkat 1 saya ! *bungkuk dalam2 sampai tejungkal

*ditabok fand kurofai

*stop adegan dihentikan sampai sini saja

Kamui : karakter disini adalah hak cipta milik CLAMP

Fuuma : cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan dan pelampiasan semata

Kamui : warning : typo(s), bahasa yang kurang jelas, jangan dibaca maupun direview bila tidak suka atau KAU AKAN KUBUNUH

All : selamat membaca ! :D

* * *

Sore hari sepulang sekolah...

"Kamui !"seru Fuuma dari kejauhan. Kamui sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah sedari tadi.

"Maaf, kamu lama nunggu kah ?" tanya Fuuma cemas

"Ah, ngga...aku juga baru aja keluar kok..."jawab Kamui tersenyum

"Ah~ syukurlah. Yuk, kita pulang bareng..."ucap Fuuma langsung merangkul pundak Kamui layaknya sobat karibnya sendiri. Kamui yang dibegitukan oleh Fuuma hanya bisa mendesah pelan, namun di dalam hatinya ia senang bisa bersama pacarnya ini.

Well, wajar aja mereka kayak gitu karena sekolah tempat mereka belajar ini adalah sekolah putra. Jadi, ngga heran kalau diantara murid-murid cowok disana jadi memperlihatkan pemandangan yaoi yang tiada habisnya. Meski begitu, sebagian dari mereka juga masih termasuk cowok normal yang masih suka pada LAWAN JENIS !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat di tengah jalan menuju apartemen mereka, Kamui mulai merasakan hal aneh. Kepalanya jadi pusing dan badannya terasa lemas.

"Anoo...Fuuma,"ucap Kamui

"Ya ?"

"Maaf, tolong singkirkan tanganmu dariku dulu. Berat..."ucap Kamui

"Oh, sori sori ! Aku ngga tahu kalau seberat itu..."ujar Fuuma langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dari Kamui. Setelah itu, Kamui memasang muka lemas. Matanya jadi menerawang dan sesekali mengusap-usap wajahnya agar ia tidak pingsan nanti.

Fuuma yang memperhatikan pacarnya itu jadi khawatir. Lalu ia menyentuh pundak Kamui untuk menyadarkannya.

"Kamu ngga apa-apa ? Wajahmu pucat, Kamui..."tanya Fuuma cemas

"Ah, aku ngga apa-apa kok. Hanya sedikit pusing..."jawab Kamui sedikit tersenyum. Ia tidak mau kalau Fuuma terlalu mencemaskannya hingga membebani pikirannya

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau memang sakit, hari ini aku akan menemanimu, Kamui..."tawar Fuuma

"Terima kasih. Tapi, aku beneran ngga apa-apa kok. Paling istirahat sebentar aja nanti sakitnya juga bakal hilang kok..."ucap Kamui sambil menyentuh lengan kiri Fuuma, isyarat bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Fuuma hanya diam sambil menatap kasihan pada Kamui. Pada dasarnya, fisik Kamui memang cukup lemah, hingga tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sering kena serangan tiba-tiba. Bahkan, ia bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa hari Kamui tidak masuk sekolah dalam kurun waktu satu bulan.

Tak lama setelah itu, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat. Fuuma dan Kamui langsung kelabakan. Mereka segera pergi ke apartemen mereka yang sudah tidak jauh lagi dari mereka. Dan untunglah mereka sampai ke apartemen mereka dengan selamat meski baju mereka cukup basah.

"Kamui, kamu ngga apa-apa ?"ucap Fuuma cemas melihat pacarnya kebasahan.

Tapi, Kamui hanya diam sambil mengatur nafasnya. Lalu, dibukanya dasinya dan satu kancing bajunya dibawah kerahnya. Melihat kulit putih mulus Kamui membuat Fuuma sedikit bereaksi. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona begitu saja.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kamui membuka pintu apartemennya. "Fuuma, aku duluan ya. Sampai besok,"ucap Kamui singkat sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Fuuma hanya bisa terdiam melihat pacarnya tiba-tiba dingin begitu.

Apa karena ia sedang tidak enak badan ya ? Ia melihat wajah Kamui saat itu begitu pucat. Perasaan khawatirnya masih belum lepas dari hatinya itu. Tapi, untuk sementara ia harus masuk apartemennya dulu untuk mandi air panas sebelum dirinya kedinginan karena masuk angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Fuuma sudah mandi dan sekarang berada di dapur untuk memasak sesuatu untuk dimakan bersama Kamui malam ini. Well, sebenarnya Kamui juga bisa masak, hanya saja kali ini Fuuma ingin memasakkan sesuatu untuk pacarnya itu. Ditambah lagi, ia sengaja masak mengingat Kamui terlihat tidak enak badan hari ini.

Ia raih ponselnya dari saku dan mencari nama Kamui di contact namenya. Pada akhirnya, ia menemukan nama 'Kamui Shirou' di kontaknya dan segera memencet tombol telepon warna hijau di ponselnya.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu jawaban kekasihnya itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja makan. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dari seberang sana...

"Halo ?"

"Halo, Kamui. Hari ini kamu masak ngga ?"tanya Fuuma riang

"Ngga, kenapa ?"

"Hari ini aku mau masak nih, kamu pengen dimasakin apa ?"tanya Fuuma lagi

"Ummm, kayak ngga usah deh..."jawab Kamui sedikit lesu

"Eh ? Kenapa ?"

"Kayaknya aku lagi ngga enak badan hari ini. Aku juga ngga nafsu makan . Kamu ngga usah masak buatku juga ngga apa-apa kok..."ucap Kamui dengan suara serak

"Kamui, jangan-jangan sakitmu kambuh lagi ya ?"tanya Fuuma, kali ini nadanya serius dan berat

"...ngga, ngga apa-a..."

"Jangan bohong, Kamui. Suaramu serak tahu! Aku tahu kamu sekarang sedang sakit,"ucap Fuuma yakin

"Sudahlah, ngga usah khawatir..."

"AKU NGGA BISA KHAWATIR KALAU KAMU KAYAK GINI ! Sudahlah. Aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang !"ucap Fuuma kasar sambil menutup ponselnya dan langsung keluar apartemennya sambil mengambil kunci apartemennya.

* * *

Kamui yang sedari tadi berada di kamarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menghela nafas panjang. Susah juga kalau semenya sudah khawatir sama dia. Salah-salah sedikit dia langsung protektif begitu saja. Apalagi kalau udah mau bicara soal 'jatah'nya, bisa dua kali ronde ia lakukan dalam sekali makan.

Dan itu sudah ia alami sejak pertama menerima perasaan Fuuma dan jadian dengannya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara ketuka pintu pun terdengar. Pasti sudah kalau itu adalah pacarnya sekarang.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kamui berusaha mencapai pintu dan sukses bisa membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa pingsan hari ini. Terlihat serorang bertubuh tinggi jangkung sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Fuuma..."ucap Kamui lemas

"Tuh kan apa kubilang, kau kambuh lagi..."ucap Fuuma langsung masuk ke dalam apartemennya Kamui

"Maaf..."desah Kamui

Fuuma melepaskan sandal rumahnya dan segera membawa Kamui menuju ruang tamu. Dengan lembut, disentuhnya kening dan pipinya Kamui.

"Ternyata benar, kau kambuh lagi. Panasnya tinggi nih..."ucap Fuuma

Kamui hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia malu karena Fuuma jadi mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal ia tidak ingin merepotkan kekasihnya itu...

"Kamu masih ada obat demammu kan ?"tanya Fuuma

"Umm..."jawab Kamui sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kau tunggu di kamarmu dulu. Akan kubuatkan bubur untuk makan malam,"ucap Fuuma lalu berdiri dari sofa

Tiba-tiba tangan Kamui menahan tangan Fuuma. Sontak saja Fuuma terkejut dengan kelakuan Kamui itu. "Maaf, tapi aku ngga mau merepotkanmu, Fuuma..."ucap Kamui menyesal

"Kamui, sudahlah. Aku melakukan ini untukmu, jangan kau anggap kalau kau merepotkanku. Aku tulus kok melakukannya..."ujar Fuuma kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Kamui dan menggenggam kedua tangannya yang dingin

"Fuuma..."desah Kamui

"Nah, sekarang kamu nurut aja sama aku. Kamu ke kamarmu aja dulu ya ?"ucap Fuuma sambil menyentuh wajah Kamui. Kamui mengangguk dan bangkit dari sofa. Lalu, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali berbaring di dalam selimut tebalnya, sedangkan Fuuma pergi ke dapur untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk Kamui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kamui, makanannya sudah siap..."ucap Fuuma sambil mengetuk pintu

Tak ada jawaban dari pacarnya, ia pun kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namun, tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, Fuuma membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihat kamarnya Kamui begitu gelap gulita. Fuuma masuk ke dalam dan duduk di tepi kasurnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengagetkan Kamui.

"Kamui...bangun. Makanannya sudah siap..."ucap Fuuma lembut

Namun, Kamui tidak menjawab apa-apa dibalik selimutnya. Kini Fuuma mulai khawatir akan sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Dibukanya perlahan selimut yang menutupi Kamui sampai kepalanya itu.

Setelah itu, matanya terbelalak lebar. Apa yang ia khawatirkan menjadi kenyataan. Wajah Kamui menjadi pucat sekali dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat banyak keluar dari wajahnya. Wajahnya tampak menderita.

"Kamui ! Kamui ! Kamu ngga apa-apa ? Bertahanlah !"ucap Fuuma sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Kamui. Barulah setelah itu, Kamui terbangun.

"Nghh...Fuu...ma..."desah Kamui pelan

"Kamui, bangunlah. Makan dulu terus minum obat, baru setelah itu kamu boleh tidur lagi..."ucap Fuuma cemas sambil membantu Kamui bangun.

"Ma-af...aku...uhuk uhuk !"ucap Kamui terbatuk-batuk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dan ini membuat Fuuma semakin khawatir dan was-was.

"Sudahlah, aku akan bawakan makanan dan obatnya kemari. Tunggu di sini ya !"ucap Fuuma sambil lari keluar kamar.

Tak lama setelah itu, Fuuma kembali ke kamar Kamui sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan obat. Dan untunglah setelah Fuuma kembali, Kamui masih terduduk di kasurnya dengan tenang. Meski begitu, wajahnya masih pucat dan berkeringat dingin keluar.

"Nah, makanlah. Kusuapkan untukmu..."ucap Fuuma sambil menyendokkan bubur dari mangkuk dan meniupnya. Kamui yang melihat Fuuma begini hanya bisa patuh makan tanpa protes. Ia tehu kalau Fuuma mencintainya, makanya ia juga akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi dan menjaga Kamui.

Setelah selesai makan, Kamui meminum obat yang diberikan Fuuma tadi. Fuuma menghela nafas lega setelah Kamaui menghabiskan makannya dan meminum obat.

"Anu, maaaf aku jadi benar-benar merepotkanmu, Fuuma. Aku jadi ngga enak sama kamu kalau kayak gini caranya..."ucap Kamui dengan suara serak

Fuuma menghela nafas panjang. "Kamui, sudah kubilang berapa kali ke kamu. Aku tulus melakukan ini untukmu kok. Karena aku mencintaimu dan karena aku juga pacarmu, Kamui..."ucap Fuuma sambil memegang tangan Kamui

"Tapi, gara-gara aku, kau jadi lebih mencurahkan kasih sayangmu padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membalas semua ini padamu ?"ucap Kamui menyesal

"Kau cukup bersamaku saja. Bersamamu saja sudah membuatku senang, apalagi melihat senyummu yang selalu terlihat hanya untukku. Itu juga sudah cukup untukku..."jawab Fuuma tersenyum pada Kamui hingga ia merona.

"Fuuma..."

Fuuma memeluk Kamui ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Mengusap-usap punggungnya yang kecil untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi..."ucap Fuuma tiba-tiba. Suasana menjadi pecah seketika saat Fuuma melepaskan pelukannya dari Kamui.

"...aku tetap dapat 'bagian' darimu kan ?"ucap Fuuma senyum jail

"Ha ?"sahut Kamui melongo ngga ngerti

Lalu, Fuuma mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kamui dan menyapukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kamui dengan lembut. Ciuman itu tak bertahan lama ketika Fuuma mulai menyentuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Fuuma !"seru Kamui mendorong pundak Fuuma

"Apa ?"

"Maksudmu dengan 'bagian'mu itu, 'ini' ?"tanya Kamui dengan wajah memerah seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Fuuma

"Tentu...kau mau kan ?"sahut Fuuma tersenyum 'lapar'

Kamui hanya diam , lalu menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertanda ia mengizinkan Fuuma mendapat bagiannya. Fuuma tersenyum, lalu kembali mencium bibir Kamui.

Ciuman mereka lama-kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang dalam dan memabukkan, hingga Kamui nyaris tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tangan Fuuma juga tak tinggal diam, ia membuka baju Kamui dan menampakkan tubuhnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat itu.

Ia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Kamui. Terlihat Kamui masih memerah wajahnya dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk menahan hasratnya

"Kamui, buka matamu. Tatap aku. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang yang mau memperkosamu kalau kamu seperti ini,"ucap Fuuma sambil menyentuh wajah Kamui dan mengusapnya pelan

Kamui membuka matanya dan memberanikan dirinya menatap mata emasnya Fuuma. Fuuma tersenyum melihat kedua mata ungu yang malu-malu itu. Raut wajah Kamui sedikit demi sedikit menjadi berubah dari rasa takut menjadi rasa 'lapar' yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Fuuma.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kamui..."bisik Fuuma sebelum ia kembali mencium Kamui.

Kali ini ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kamui dan menjelajahi langit-langit mulutnya. Dililitkannya lidahnya dan lidah Kamui dalam ciuman yang memabukkan tiada akhir. Terdengar desahan lembut Kamui yang menghiasi suasana mesra mereka.

"Mmmmh...nggh-...aah..."

Mendengar desahan lembut Kamui, Fuuma merasa ingin menambah rasa nikmatnya dalam acara 'makan'nya itu. Fuuma memutuskan pertalian lidah mereka yang sampai meneteskan ludah mereka dan sasaran selanjutnya adalah leher Kamui.

Ditelusurinya lehernya dengan mulutnya yang tipis dan lembut itu. Membuat tanda sebanyak mungkin di tubuh Kamui. Tanda bahwa Kamui adalah miliknya seorang.

"Nggh...aahnn...Fuuma...ummhhh-"

Fuuma menjilat telinga Kamui dan menggigit lembut hingga membuat wajah Kamui menjadi tambah merah karena rasa geli menjalari telinganya itu. Lalu, ia turun menuju dada Kamui dan menciumnya. Suara desahan lembut Kamui menambah kenikmatan Fuuma dalam kegiatan 'makan'nya itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia sampai pada puting dada Kamui. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit pelan puting dada Kamui. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali dan bergantian dengan puting yang satunya lagi hingga keduanya terasa basah

"...Fuu...ma...aahnn-"desah Kamui sambil meremat rambut hitamnya Fuuma

Fuuma bergerak terus turun ke bawah Kamui sampai pada bagian yang ia tunggu. Bagian yang paling ia sukai. Dibukanya celana luar sekaligus celana dalam Kamui sampai memperlihatnya bagian Kamui yang paling indah baginya.

"Fu...Fuuma...aku..."

"Tenanglah, Kamui. Aku tak kan menyakitimu..."ucap Fuuma lembut

Ia menggenggam milik Kamui dan memompanya hingga mengeluarkan cairan basah darinya. Lalu, Fuuma memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya seperti sedang menikmati ice cream.

"Ah...ah...aahhnnn...Fuu...ma...AH !"jerit Kamui saat ia melepaskan semua hasrat yang ia tahan saat miliknya berada di dalam mulutnya Fuuma. Melihat reaksi Kamui, ia langsung menelan habis cairan Kamui dan menjilatinya hingga benar-benar basah.

Nafas Kamui jadi tersengal-sengal karena ia mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya begitu saja tadi. Lalu, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Menutup wajahnya pun juga tak akan menghentikan gerakan Fuuma yang semakin jadi karena semakin Kamui bereaksi semakin banyak pula kegiatan Fuuma dalam acara 'makan'nya itu. Dan itu membuat Kamui jadi benar-benar kacau.

Fuuma mengeluarkan milik Kamui dari mulutnya dan mulai menjilati tubuhnya sambil kembali memainkan milik Kamui hingga mengeluarkan banyak cairan. Kamui mendesah lembut saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan membuat si 'kecil' Fuuma bangkit dari tidurnya.

Fuuma berhenti menyentuh Kamui untuk membuka bajunya. Namun, terhenti karena Kamui menahan tangannya.

"Bi...biar...aku saja..."ucap Kamui sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal

Fuuma terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Kamui. Tidak seperti Kamui yang biasanya hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Fuuma menelusuri tubuhnya itu. Kali ini Kamui kembali membalas Fuuma. Dibukanya kemeja putih Fuuma dan menelusuri lehernya yang tegas.

"Kamui..."

Meski Fuuma memanggilnya, Kamui tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menelusuri tubuhnya itu. Dan terkutuklah Kamui karena ia sudah membuat Fuuma lepas kendali. Sampai ia berada hampir dekat dengan daerah si 'kecil' Fuuma, ia membuka semua kain yang menutupinya dan menyentuhnya sama seperti Fuuma menyentuh milik Kamui.

"Kamui, posisi ini tidak bagus. Duduklah dipangkuanku dan kita lakukan bersama..."bisik Fuuma

Kamui mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Fuuma duduk sambil melebarkan pahanya dan Kamui menaruh kedua kakinya di pinggang Fuuma dan mengambil posisi yang sama seperti Fuuma. Setelah mengambil posisi berhadapan, mereka memompa milik pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Suara desahan dan suhu yang mulai memanas diantara mereka membuat acara 'makan' mereka makin memanas. Sensasi rangsangan kenikmatan menjalari tubuh mereka.

"Ah...ah..ah...hahhh...Fuu...ma...aku...ah !"mengerti saat Kamui sudah mencapai batasnya, Fuuma kembali memberikan ciuman yang dalam pada Kamui sambil menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya yang langsing tanpa cacat itu. Sedangkan Kamui melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Fuuma dan menariknya lebih dalam dan melumat bibir Fuuma di dalamnya.

Sambil memainkan milik Kamui, Fuuma memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang Kamui. "hmmph !"jerit Kamui teredam dalam ciuman mereka. Fuuma menarik dan memasukkan jarinya berulang-ulang kedala liang Kamui. Sampai dirasa Kamui sudah tidak kesakitan lagi, dimasukkannya satu jari lagi ke dalamnya.

"mmmph, ah !"jerit Kamui langsung mendorong pundak Fuuma. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan tak karuan itu. "Fuu...maa...khh...dasar...ti-tidak...sabar-an...a h, ah !."desah Kamui sedikit tersenyum nakal. Senyumnya itu cukup membuat Fuuma semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dia sudah gila hanya gara-gara Kamui yang hari ini cukup 'nakal'..

"Heh, memang aku ngga sabaran kalau sudah menyangkut soal kamu, sayang,"bisik Fuuma sambil mencium pipi dan leher putih mulus Kamui sekaligus menjilatnya dengan lidah basahnya seperti sedang menikmati ice cream yang sangat lezat.

Rasa sakit yang aneh sekaligus nikmat dibawah Kamui, sentuhan basah lidah Fuuma, dan tangan Fuuma yang tengah memompa miliknya membuat Kamui seperti melayang ke surga. Hanya Fuuma yang bisa menyentuhnya dengan nyaman seperti ini. Rangsangan nikmat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya begitu terasa.

"Nggh...ahhn..."desah Kamui menambah sensasi seksual Fuuma.

Fuuma menghentikan kegiatannya dan memposisikan miliknya di depan liang Kamui. "Kamui, kumulai.."ucapnya

Kamui menutup matanya dan merasakan sensasi seksual terhebatnya. Fuuma menerobos masuk ke dalam liang milik Kamui dan mengeluarkannya. Terus menerus berulang-ulang.

"Ah! Ah, ah...ahh...hah...hah..."desahan Kamui perlahan berubah dari rasa sakit menjadi nikmat. Dan secara reflek Kamui juga ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama tubuh Fuuma. "Nggh...Kamui..."desah Fuuma ditengah-tengah ketika merasa miliknya tercengkram di liang milik Kamui.

"Ah...maaf, maaf...aku..."ucap Kamui menyadari posisinya

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu rasanya sangat enak kan ? Kau menikmatinya kan ?"ucap Fuuma sambil tersenyum.

"A...ah...iya...aku...sangat menikmati...khh...seks kita..."sahut Kamui ikut tersenyum.

Fuuma tersenyum menyeringai dan melanjutkan gerakannya memasukkan dan mengeluarkan miliknya ke dalam liang Kamui. Sampai akhirnya Kamui terbiasa dengan irama tubuhnya itu. Lalu, ia mencium Kamui dengan ciuman memabukkannya dan memompa kembali milik Kamui. Kamui kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Fuuma dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang memabukkan mereka.

Fuuma memompa milik Kamui dengan gerakan lembut, lalu berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Kamui memutus pertalian lidah mereka dan mendesah panjang. "Ah...ah...AAH-..."desah Kamui mengeluarkan semua cairan dari miliknya dan membuat basah perutnya dan perut Fuuma. Fuuma juga mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di dalam liang Kamui setelah beberapa sodokan.

Sampai akhirnya, mereka berdua lemas di tempat. Tenaga mereka sudah habis untuk acara 'makan' mereka. Makanan utama sudah habis. Tinggal penutupnya saja.

"Kamui, kau tak apa-apa ?"tanya Fuuma cemas disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal

"hh-hh-hh...i..iya..."jawab Kamui juga tersengal-sengal

Fuuma mencabut miliknya dari liang Kamui dan tidur disampingnya sambil memeluk erat Kamui di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kamui..."bisiknya pelan, lalu memberikan ciuman selamat tidur mereka sebelum mereka terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada dini harinya, Kamui terbangun lebih dulu dari Fuuma. Dirasa kalau suhu tubuhnya menjadi kembali normal. Bahkan keringat dingin juga tidak mengucur deras lagi. Ternyata seks mereka tadi malam cukup manjur untuk mengobati sakitnya itu.

Kamui tersenyum ke arah Fuuma yang masih tertidur, lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa seks semalam. Setelah memakai baju, ia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi mereka.

"Kupikir tak salah aku membiarkan Fuuma melakukan seks di kala aku sakit semalam. Mungkin kah aku akan mengundangnya untuk menginap jika aku sakit lagi ?"gumam Kamui sambil nyengir.

End~

Mind to RnR ? _


End file.
